


Prussian Blue

by Alkaidstar



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaidstar/pseuds/Alkaidstar





	Prussian Blue

男人全都一个样，精虫爬上脑热血往下冲的时候就没办法思考。戒备心再重，只要能近到跟他操就能近到跟他打。捏牢蛋蛋狠狠下拽，再强悍的男人也会哭爹喊娘。大腿绕过颈子压紧，不用三分钟人就全报销。当对方释放后神情涣散，而你手中又有一把匕首——一分钟时间足够了。  
伏见从密不透风的亲吻中挣出身来，迷离而艳丽地朝着目标物微笑。“快点……告诉我嘛，「天使」在哪里？”  
“呵，和我在一起，还在想别的呢。”男人摸了他屁股一把，伏见顺势发出甜腻的呻吟，“享受「天使」，你还早。”  
“可是我忍不住了嘛。”伏见勾着男人的脖子，诱惑的声音舔过对方耳侧，“呐，怎样才能给我……？”  
“想要？”男人深紫色的眼睛波澜不惊。  
“当然——”伏见扭动腰际，磨蹭臀部下发热的那东西，“只要让我先验货，我就会让你拿到，嗯，不错的——报酬。”  
“相应地，你也要付出呢。”男人的手探进伏见的上衣，抚弄他的腰际。伏见衣冠不整，气息散乱。可恶，用尽全身解数，话还没套到，衬衫扣子都快被他全解开了。这样下去，还没让他躺下，我就先缴械了。得用点法子，在他察觉味道意图，动用异能前搞定他。他滑下身去，顺从地跪在男人两腿之间。  
“这个作为预付款和诚意，怎么样？”  
说罢，伏见咬住金属拉链头，慢慢拉了下去。  
大，他拉下深蓝色内裤时脑海里跳出这个字。微微抬头的性器有着超过平均水准的尺寸，伏见稍微困难地将其纳入口中。吞吐的同时，他悄悄将手背到身后，摸索暗藏的匕首。摸来摸去，却一把都摸不到。  
“在找这个吗？”  
冰冷的锋刃挑起伏见的下巴。伏见震惊地瞪大了眼睛，嘴里让性器撑的满满的，什么话也说不出。  
“真是不可小视呢。”利刃尖端滑过伏见的喉结打着圈，伏见后背冒出冷汗，腿间却不看气氛的胀大发痛。“看着这么瘦，居然藏了八把刀。”  
刀尖一松，伏见趁势吐出口中的东西，挑起笑容，试图用话语扰乱对方。“是九把。”  
突如其来的强大力量把伏见瞬间提起，他跌坐到男人腿上，男人仅用一只手就把他两手牢牢固定在背后，手沿着他的裤腰摸进去。“令人惊讶，居然藏在那里么？”  
伏见惊叫一声。男人的指尖正色情的按压他秘处的穴口。“停——停下！”  
“没有呢。”男人停下动作，欣赏着伏见脸上惊慌的神情。“在说大话呢，吠舞罗的伏见猿比古君。”  
伏见感觉被一盆冰水兜头浇了个透心凉。没有武器，被制住，对方知道他的身份。他很奇怪性器怎么还没萎下去。  
“……被识破了。”他勉强挤出一个笑容，“那么，现在你要怎么处置我？”  
“什么都不做。”男人语气平静，似是安抚。“别着急，伏见君。”  
伏见呆坐在男人身上，男人把玩着伏见的匕首，锋刃在他指间闪着银光。不久，男人的终端亮了。男人看一眼，对着终端命令，“把他带过来。”  
伏见扭头望向门口，两个年轻人押着一个男人推开门。男人昏迷不醒，眼镜歪斜，脸上流下一道血痕。  
“这位才是天使尘的卖家。”男人挑起笑容，“你认错人了。不过，他的确跟我有几分相像呢。”  
伏见张大嘴巴，又愤愤地合上，瞪着男人。就知道那帮毒虫的描述不靠谱。  
男人毫不在意伏见的眼光，淡然下令。“弁财君，把他带回去。手段不限，尽快把情报从他嘴里挖出来。秋山君，那人一说出窝点，你就带小队过去监视。暂时不要行动，等我的命令。”  
“了解。”门口的年轻人向男人敬礼，“室长，您呢？”  
“稍后回去。我还有几句话跟这位说。”  
门关上了，把舞池的喧嚣混乱也隔在门外。男人掏出袋内的手帕，沾了水擦掉伏见掩盖纹身的粉底。“还真是……吠舞罗居然让未成年独自执行这么危险的任务。”  
“我自己要这么做的。”伏见急躁地说。该死，锁骨那儿真痒。男人一定早就察觉到自己的勃起，却故意不理不睬，游刃有余的挑逗。啧。  
“哦呀？为了怎样的理由呢？”男人声音带笑，温热的呼吸离的很近。  
“这样更有效率。”伏见把某个看到毒虫少女浑身伤痕的模样就义愤填膺挥舞起球棒的笨蛋红毛从脑海中排除出去，找补了一句，“又没有什么。”  
“这样也无妨？”男人的手按上伏见腿间，很有分寸的压了一下，伏见气都喘不匀了。“哎呀哎呀，最近的未成年接受的教育，真令人担忧呢。”  
“那么，对未成年人做出糟糕事情的狡猾大人，又如何呢？”伏见索性摸上对方的胯间，还精神着。  
男人轻轻笑了。“所谓大人的狡猾，你还不知道呢。”  
当伏见头晕目眩地软倒在男人身下时，脑中只剩下一个念头；我居然先高潮。不但先高潮，而且弄得桌面上跟自己身上都是。他羞耻地转过头去。  
对方偏偏在这时贴着他的耳朵说：“加入我这边吧，伏见君。”  
这真是最糟的邀约了。

-FIN？-


End file.
